ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing (JSXFF)
Story Logan, Chopper and Kai make it back to the door, where Paradox was waiting. The door was open. Paradox: I knew you’d do it. The skeleton warriors broke apart as soon as you defeated Halloween. Chopper: Here. (He holds out red materia.) This is Clockwork. You can use him to heal Vector, right? Paradox: I can. However, I have no more part in this than giving you the materia. Take it, and save him. You better hurry though. At this point, John will be fighting Vector again. And he will not show mercy. Chopper: We’ve got to move! End Scene Godzilla Vector thrashes up and down, Wildvine on its back. His vine legs are wrapped around it, and hands stretched acting like reins. Wildvine: There we go! Heel boy! (Godzilla Vector rams into a canyon wall.) Nope. Let’s pull right! (Godzilla Vector does a barrel roll, crushing Wildvine, leaving him a pile on the ground. Wildvine reverts, as John runs as Godzilla Vector comes at him.) John: Darn it! John turns into Xylofreeze, and tries to lift Godzilla Vector with telekinesis. Godzilla starts to float, but crashes down, snapping at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze creates a mana shield, protecting him as he jumps back, turning into Pacifista. Pacifista: This guy? Sweet. (Pacifista fires a laser, which reflects off Godzilla Vector’s scales. Pacifista fires a mouth laser, the same thing happening.) That’s not good. (Godzilla Vector goes to ram Pacifista, Pacifista catching it. Pacifista is lifted into the air, and slammed into a canyon.) Okay. About time I tried him out. Diagoneir comes out of the canyon crater, slashing at Godzilla Vector. Godzilla Vector takes it, and bites into Diagoneir. Diagoneir’s body lights on fire, Godzilla Vector coming off. Diagoneir rams Godzilla Vector into the canyon wall, and blasts him with a fire laser. Godzilla Vector takes it, as Diagoneir roars to the air. Diagoneir: Now, with you dead, I can burn the planet down! Diagoneir takes to the air, when an arrow pierces his wing, him screaming in pain. Diagoneir crashes down, and roars at Kai, Logan and Chopper, riding Grace and Billy. Chopper: John? Is that you? Diagoneir: Maybe. But now, I’m in control. Logan: Use the materia, Chopper. We’ll hold him off. Chopper: Uh, right. Logan swings Air Claws, as Kai fires arrows, Diagoneir taking them. Chopper pulls out red materia, summoning Clockwork. Clockwork fires a time ray, as Diagoneir dodges, but is caught by an Air Claw. Diagoneir is hit by the time ray, and Diagoneir reverts, John lying on the ground. John: Ugh. Won’t do that often. Chopper: John! That thing is Vector! John: You mean Godzilla is Vector? (Godzilla Vector breaks through a canyon wall, appearing before them. Godzilla Vector roars at the group.) Great. Kai, you have the Huge Materia? Kai: Yeah. (She pulls the Green Huge Materia out of her quiver.) Hurry. John places the Green Huge Materia onto the Omnitrix, and the two release a bright green light. Godzilla Vector is blinded, and is kicked in the head by Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance: This is pretty good. Shadow Lance fires Chaos Spears at Godzilla Vector, as it roars, pouncing at Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance leads it away from the others. Chopper: Clockwork! Fire! (Clockwork fires its time ray, which reflects off Godzilla Vector’s scales.) No good. It’s stomach should be more vulnerable. John! Flip it onto its back! Shadow Lance: Are you serious?! Shadow Lance dashes in, dodging Godzilla Vector’s back. Shadow Lance curls up into the fetal position, his body glowing with chaos mana. He releases a Chaos Blast, hitting Godzilla Vector in the chest, knocking it back and it landing on its back. Clockwork fires a time ray at Godzilla Vector’s stomach, it starting to glow. Godzilla starts to stand, roaring. Shadow Lance slams his arms into Godzilla Vector’s head, knocking it back down. A few minutes later, Godzilla Vector reverts back to Vector, unconscious on the ground. Vector: Uhhhhhhh. Shadow Lance: Think he’ll be alright? Logan: I think we should just leave him. He betrayed us. Kai: He is the kind of man I detest, traitorous to all that he stands for. Chopper: We can’t just leave him here. We should bring him aboard and wait for him to wake up. (The Highwind appears overhead, the rope ladder being lowered.) Kevin: Need a lift?! Shadow Lance: I’ll take him to the infirmary. (Shadow Lance picks Vector up, and teleports.) Logan: Ugh. Of course he’d listen to Chopper. End Scene The Highwind is flying towards the North Continent, Shizune and Jennifer looking after Vector. Sixsix and Sevenseven are standing by, ready if Vector was to go crazy. Shizune: There we go. Keep him stable. Jennifer: I’m trying. His heart rate spikes at random moments. Shizune: His body has burns on it. (The spots where the red tattoo was is a series of burn lines.) Whatever happened to him, it is still in his system. We need to do a cleansing. Get me a heal materia. Jennifer: Right away. John, Kai, Ian, Chopper, Gwen, Sakura, Logan, Kevin and Rook are in the conference room, materia spread out on the table. Kevin: Okay. We’ve got the Red and Yellow Huge Materia, along with the one we got from Zombozo, and from that Six guy. Chopper: And we’ve got Clockwork from Paradox. John: I had captured a good number too, so I’ve had an increase. Kai: Well, I lost Goat Foo. Which means I need a new one. Kevin: Here. Take the Red Huge Materia. (He slides it across the table to Kai.) It’s pretty powerful. Kai: Sure. Gwen: You sure you don’t that Jetray thing? Kevin: Positive. I’m going to take (Grabs the Yellow Huge Materia) This guy. John: That leaves Spidermonkey and Clockwork. Logan: I think Clockwork is extremely dangerous, and you should have it, John. John: Me? Kevin: One summon each should be enough. Take both of them. John: Alright. (He places the red materia to the Omnitrix, it being absorbed into it.) I’m going to leave Spidermonkey. For Vector. He’ll need one. Logan: You’re not serious? Chopper: Let’s put it on his bat, and leave it by him in the infirmary! (Chopper pulls out Vector’s bat.) John: Good idea. (John puts the materia on the bat.) Sunder: (On intercom) All hands on deck! Prepare for battle! We’ve got a Weapon on our hands! Rook: I will keep an eye on Vector and send the others down. (He picks up the bat.) And take this down. The group heads down to the loading dock, and they are over open ocean. Far in the distance is the North Crater, and walking towards them is Way Big. Gwen: That’s a big alien. Kevin: From its path, I think it’s heading directly towards Midgar. Logan: We should let it go then. Let it destroy Shinra. Ian: You know how many innocents would get caught in that? John: Agreed. We stop it. Here and now. Sixsix: (Speaks in native language.) Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight arrive on the loading deck, and take flight on their jetpacks towards Way Big. They open fire with blasters, the attacks not harming Way Big at all. Way Big swats at them, continuing to walk. John: I don’t like this. (John turns into Echo Echo.) Sixsix throws a grenade, exploding and irritating Way Big. Sevenseven blasts Way Big’s fin, and it roars in pain. It spins, a water vortex forming, catching the three of them. They crash into each other, and fall, Way Big going past. The Highwind is pushed aside by Way Big. Ultimate Echo Echo flies in, catching Sevenseven. Ultimate Echo Echo: Got you. Jetray flies in and catches Eighteight, as Battle Tails catches Sixsix. The three fly back to the Highwind, putting them down. Ultimate Echo Echo flies after Way Big, as Battle Tails returns to Kevin’s Huge Yellow Materia, and Jetray to Gwen’s red materia. Kevin: Called it! It was a flying alien. Sakura: Good call. Now we’ve got a bigger problem to attend to. Kevin: Oh. Right. Giant monster on the loose. Ultimate Echo Echo flies at Way Big, releasing sonic disks from his body. He fires sonic blasts at Way Big, gaining its attention. Ultimate Echo Echo envelops Way Big’s head with sonic disks, firing sonic blasts at its head. Way Big roars in pain, as he punches at Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo creates a sound shield around him, protecting him but knocking him back. Ultimate Echo Echo prepares to fly back at Way Big, when he’s hit by a cosmic ray. Ultimate Echo Echo falls, hitting the ocean below. Way Big continues to walk towards Midgar, the Highwind now above it. Sakura: It’s huge! Kai: I don’t see how we’re going to stop it. Chopper: We need something as big as it. (Chopper jumps over the railing, falling towards Way Big.) Kai: Chopper! Chopper turns into Monster Point, and Way Big turns to look at it, as it tackles it, knocking them both underground. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook **Shizune **Jennifer Nocturne **Sevenseven **Sixsix **Eighteight *Professor Paradox Villains *Godzilla Vector Aliens By John *Wildvine *Xylofreeze *Pacifista *Diagoneir *Shadow Lance (first re-appearance) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Summoned by Chopper *Clockwork Summoned by Kevin *Battle Tails (first re-appearance) Summoned by Gwen *Jetray In Wild *Way Big (first re-appearance) Trivia *Vector is freed from his Godzilla curse. *John and Chopper accept Vector back, despite everyone else saying not to trust him. *Way Big takes the place of Diamond WEAPON. *The aliens of all four Huge Materia are revealed. *This is the first time in the John Smith 10 franchise that John uses Diagoneir. **He is also taken over by Diagoneir, which is the reason he doesn't use him. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF